


Drive VI

by frick, Motif



Series: Drive [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: >chuckles nervously, Bodysharing, Dildos, Gay, M/M, Magic-Users, Sex Magic, Sharing a Body, Soul Sex, Spitroasting, Taboo, Vibrating Precum, pre, really gay, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motif/pseuds/Motif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel doesn't respect Frisk's personal space, and it turns out to be a terrible decision. Or perhaps a great decision, it's kind of hard to tell with that guy. Bodysharing, dicks in every orifice, magic vibration, tonguefucking the soul, yes you read these tags right, wew lad lewd the gote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive VI

**Author's Note:**

> After almost a month of being a useless lump, I have a new chapter of depraved bullshit for you. Motif was kind enough to turn this fic on its ass and give it a lot of love. He's like a lewd bard, it's wonderful

**

Frisk slowly emerged from the blackness of sleep. Murmuring from somewhere and a scratching, plastic sound cause him to flick his eyelids, his cheek twitching. He opened one eye blearily, the room coming into focus to reveal that the TV was still on, and Asriel was cleaning up the trash from dinner.

He reached for his phone, managing to flick the screen on after a few tries.. 3 AM. Gross. 

Despite the siren call of fatigue, he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep any time soon. Frisk could already feel his body waking up. He croaked hoarsely, trying to get Asriel’s attention.

“Oh, hey. Mornin’, sleeping beauty.”

“Fuhh… Why are you still awake?”

Asriel grinned unapologetically “Well, I was promised some more intimacy after our chat. I let you sleep for a few hours, at least.”

Frisk groaned and sat up. Asriel’s gleeful little chuckle did little to improve his mood as the boss monster scooped up the last of the debris in the room and hauled it off to the trash. Should have known he wasn’t going to be able to escape the Thirst of Asriel Dreemurr just by passing out.

“Mmmngh. Grab me a coffee or something while you’re in there!” Frisk called out after him. Asriel didn’t respond, but he did poke a hand around the corner, pointing with his fingers held like a pretend gun.

Frisk heard him make a little noise to himself as he fired, catching Frisk with a pulse of green light. Frisk was suddenly beset by a burst of energy. Couldn’t even be bothered to make up some instant coffee. Fuck you too, Az.

As if he could read thoughts, Asriel walked back into the living room with his self satisfied smugness and beckoned for Frisk to follow him as he headed towards the bedroom door. Typical.

Well, he changed the sheets, at least. The comforter was already crumpled in a heap on the floor. Frisk reached for one of the dimmer lights but was interrupted by the sudden burst of small blue flames floating throughout the room.

Romantic. Frisk poked one with a fingertip, causing it to wobble on the spot, but it wasn’t hot.

“So, any ideas?” Asriel was already sprawled on the bed, his clothing off somewhere else, presumably bothering a less lewd goat.

Frisk scratched his chin, trying not to roll his eyes. “Maybe... something a little more vanilla this time? I’d like to wind it back a notch or two after that whole... dream thing.”

“That sounds awfully dull. Don’t you think I’m up to raising the bar? Think your god has peaked?”

Frisk rolled his eyes so hard it tugged at nerves in his skull. Asriel was already beginning to levitate. “Why even bother asking for my opinion if you’re just going to twist my words?”

“I’m not the only one who enjoys the game, Frisk.” He looked so incredibly smug about it, which Frisk hated almost as much as how right he was. “Now, I seem to remember a certain someone wanting to know what true magic felt like. Unadulterated. Pure energy, as only monsters can experience.”

Frisk shuddered. Uh oh. He didn’t like the tone Az’s voice was taking.

“And, well… The best way for a god to gain worship is to share some of his power with his followers.”

Hoo boy. The promise in those words, dripping with lust, it set Frisk’s teeth on edge and sent a shiver down his spine. Not for the first time, he cursed himself for being so weak for this. The mind and body of a traitor, not to mention the throbbing erection of one as well. Frisk adjusted his pants uncomfortably. 

It was enticing, a promise of power. In the back of his mind, Frisk hoped that Asriel had figured out a less weird way of sharing than last time.

Oh, who was Frisk kidding. This was Asriel he was talking about. Things were about to get fucking weird. Hopefully this wouldn’t involve swords or green sweaters.

“As much as I enjoy watching you fight your own desires and lose… My patience has its limit, Frisk. Will you worship?”

Frisk swallowed dryly and looked up at Asriel. He was floating on his back, naked. The blue flames around the room illuminated the curves up and down his back, the perfectness of his ass, the dark and lewd sneer crossing his maw.

Fuck it.

“Sure, why not.”

“Mmm, good. I’ll cure you of that defiant tone someday, Frisk. You know how I hate having to bait you into these things.” He didn’t look like he hated it. More like he got off on it. Frisk tried not to look intimidated as Asriel floated lower, looming over him. “Now, hold still. And don’t pass out on me this time.”

Frisk’s protest was silenced by the feeling of his Soul being torn from his body, an event that never failed to interrupt his train of thought. Once, this used to be such a common occurrence, typically signifying that someone was about to try to kill him. Now it was just a sign that Frisk was shortly going to be reduced to a twitching mess on the floor.

Asriel pulled out his Soul as well, the ruby and luminous white lights blending into the blue across the room. They floated in the palms of Asriel’s hands, the two lights bleeding together and growing, filling Frisk slowly with an all-encompassing warmth, like being hugged tightly, and the light was so bright.

Frisk couldn’t see.

**

Everything went from white to black. Frisk had the feeling of being suspended in midair. 

He tried to speak but nothing came out. He couldn’t move. It was like he had nothing to move to begin with. That was distressing.

“Calm down, you’re fine.”

What? Az?

“Yeah. Just wait there for a bit and wake up.”

Wake up? How long had he-

“It’s been like an hour. I probably should have gone a bit slower.”

He sounded slightly concerned, a far cry from his posh ‘dominant’ voice he unconsciously put on when he was in the zone. Frisk kept trying to open his eyes. What the hell did Asriel do? 

“You’ll find out in a minute. Just promise me you’ll stay calm and I’ll let you see again.”

‘Let’ him see again? Frisk had a very potent urge to punch Asriel.

And then he could see.

Well, first things first. The ceiling was a lot closer to Frisk’s face than normal.

Frisk’s face. You know, the one with the white snout hogging the bottom portion of his view. Frisk felt paralyzed. A couple of black tattoos on the peripheral of his vision confirmed his growing suspicions that he was in Asriel’s body.

“Yup.”

Where was Frisk’s body.

“On the floor. I should probably put it on the bed, but…”

Asriel. You took me out of my goddamn body and discarded it like a used sock.

“It’s fine! It’s fine. Your consciousness is here but your body is just… sleeping. Kinda. Y-you said you needed rest, right?”

Frisk’s mind was reeling with questions, half-formed obscenities, and a base feeling of panic. The total loss of motor-control and its accompanying sensation of suffocation wasn’t helping. 

Asriel had trouble keeping track of the mental hurricane coming from Frisk. Maybe the best way to calm him down would be pushing him into the metaphorical water.

Frisk was suddenly awash with physical sensation. The levitation magic Asriel was using began to sputter and die out before Frisk instinctively reached out to stoke it. 

Perhaps with a bit too much effort. He had to stiff arm the ceiling to prevent himself from slamming into it.

Then it clicked. Frisk had done that, with Asriel’s hand. Frisk waved the fingers in front of his snout experimentally, but of more interest was the sensation of flowing magic. Frisk plucked at the string of power, following it into the well of magic in his chest. 

Not a well. Even calling it an ocean was a vast understatement. There was so much, Frisk could hardly keep track of it all. 

“That’s what you can do if you apply yourself.”

Asriel was lecturing him in ‘that’ tone, but in his head. Or Asriel’s head. This was weird.

Frisk regarded the vast magic source. This sort of thing seemed impossible for a human. You’d have to have the good fortune to be born as a species made almost entirely out of magic for this to even be possible.

“Well, it certainly helps.”

Frisk decided to abandon this insane telepathy based non-conversation, and focused on his senses, trying to feel out this new form. There was… something. Frisk could feel another sensation, something vague and muted and far away. Asriel was hiding something.. 

“I didn’t want to overload you, so I held a lot of things back. Well, primarily one thing.” Frisk dismissed the sensation for now and lowered himself down to the ground.

His actual body had collapsed on its face, ass slightly arched up. Frisk decided to test his new strength by lifting his body and tossing it gently onto the foot of the bed.

This was surreal. He just put himself to bed. 

Frisk tried to speak. It came out with Asriel’s voice, but with less accent. “W-what exactly are you holding back? I can feel all of the magic.” That didn’t sound right. Frisk stumbled through the words as he said them. Maybe stick to thinking.

Asriel’s ‘voice’ was dripping with that playful tone he took while things were getting particularly lewd. Frisk felt the corners of Asriel’s mouth creep up without his intervention, an odd sensation to say the least. “Here, I’ll show you.”

And then it hit Frisk.

There were some feelings he wasn’t expecting, like how floaty everything was, how light Asriel’s body felt in comparison to his own. The anatomy was slightly odd but Frisk had some experience in the department. The enhanced hearing, smell, a bunch of things he didn’t expect.

But there was one thing.

One really, really big thing.

Asriel was a fucking vagabond in the desert. Even in Frisk’s most perverted dreams, he had never known this level of need. ‘Thirst’ didn’t even begin to describe the feeling coursing through him.

Jesus Christ, Az.

“Boss monsters are in puberty for like… fifty years, in human time, I think.”

Frisk barely heard him, stumbling slightly, light headed at the sheer magnitude of the sensation. He looked down noting that the wave of sensory overload had given him a massive erection all on its own.

There were more pressing concerns. He should be worried about his vegetative body lying three feet behind him.

He should be worried that he was currently in his boyfriend’s body. Naked. With a boner.

But the thirst demanded attention. It screamed for it.

Frisk felt some of his motor control slipping from him. Asriel was taking the wheel, again. “Now you know why I get so... You know, weird. Hang on a sec, I’ll put you back in the dark and crank one out, and then we can do some magic stuff together.”

‘Crank one out’? Fuck off! Frisk was still reeling from the contact high from the boundless desert of Asriel’s lust. He wanted sex tonight, goddamnit. 

“Well, it’s gonna take me a few days to reverse this, and I’m not about to sex up your sleeping body.”

A few days?! Goddamnit, you goat fuck!

That thought was quickly drowned out by another indignation. We’re sharing a body and the only things Mister Sex Wizard can come up with is jerking himself off in the bathroom or sodomising an empty body?

“You have any other bright ideas? Be my guest.”

Frisk felt control slide back into his possession. Now that he was a little more used to it, he could sort of see how Asriel was doing it. He tried talking, again and it came out a little easier this time. “Well, you pin-prick me with magic all the time. Magic affects monsters differently, right? I could always try that. While jerking off, of course.”

“Uh, Frisk, no.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for starters, you don’t know what you’re doing.” Frisk could envision Asriel looking away nervously. “And that’s also forbidden. No using magic to pleasure yourself. It leads down some pretty dark hallways.”

Well, that just makes it hotter. Frisk planted himself on the bottom of the bed and started fondling himself while dragging his internal hands through the sea of magic inside him. The incident with the ceiling flashed through his mind and he decided to go extremely gentle to start with, and build up from there.

“Frisk, definitely do not do what you’re thinking right now. Monsters don’t do that kind of stuff to themselves.” Asriel almost sounded worried.

Well, it’s not technically you, is it? Frisk felt Asriel bordering on the edge of his nerves, like he was about to pounce and retake his body. The feeling dissipated as Frisk gripped a hand against his… Asriel’s shaft, the member beginning to throb and pulse, drooling precum over itself and Frisk’s hand. Just as sensitive as ever, if not moreso. Maybe boss monsters really did have more fun.

Frisk considered his options, enjoying the unmistakable but wholly mental sound of Asriel whimpering quietly as he slowly teased himself. It felt good, but Asriel was clearly feeling it more than him. It might even be fun to just go ahead and jerk off, just to watch from this novel point of view. But all the way into someone else’s body was a long way to travel just for what was essentially a handjob. Frisk wanted more, and, well, he wasn’t the only one.

This body was horny in more ways than one.

Frisk pinched a little bit of magic off of the well and rolled it around in his fingers, watching it shine. He felt Asriel’s rising concern, and another phantom pricking at his nerves. It was coming from that same spot as before, a point somewhere in the mind rather than the body. Frisk envisioned pinching it closed as he cupped his hand against his member, rolling the magical spark along the shaft. It was a tiny amount, so it probably wouldn’t-

‘Amplification’ didn’t even begin to describe it. Monsters were apparently extremely sensitive to magic. Frisk took a sharp breath through his fangs, curling his fingers into the sheets and arching back. Good god, he was seeing stars, his nerves were on fire, and it felt like something had touched him for the first time after months of waiting. Frisk wasn’t aware it was possible to feel anything that intensely.

Some of Asriel’s increasingly desperate thoughts were invading Frisk’s mind as he eagerly conjured up another spark. 

One thought in particular stood out.

‘Golly, I really, really hope he doesn’t decide to-’

Good lord, Asriel, that’s depraved. 

“F-Frisk, don’t! Seriously! If someone ever found out-”

They’d do what? Kinkshame us? I think we crossed that border when we started having Soul sex on the reg. Besides, you’re not the one doin’ it. How is this any different from if I was a monster or something?

Asriel stopped to consider this, distracted long enough for Frisk to seize the opportunity. He reached deep, pulling enough magic to the surface that Asriel wouldn’t be able to take control without causing some kind of magical fallout when he dropped it. If Frisk was going to enact Asriel’s lewd little fantasy, the boss monster would require a little softening up. Relaxation was important. After all, Frisk was in no hurry to injure the body he was currently in, lewd teasing or no.

Asriel pulled back, contained by a mixture of hesitation and Frisk’s attempts to keep him restrained. Good. Frisk shot a few concentrated bursts of magic across his prostate, touching it directly with the power.

The magic banking may have been a bad idea. They both choked out a harsh bleat and tossed themselves into the bed, Frisk struggling to maintain control, hanging on by a thread. 

The sensations and aftershocks kept them twitching for what felt like minutes. Frisk didn’t need to so much as touch himself, his member drooling and twitching of its own accord as the toe curling tingles slowly died down into a pleasant warmth, and Frisk slowly regained the ability to focus Asriel’s eyes. 

Asriel was slower to recover, his thoughts still hazy and unfocused. Perfect. Frisk took the rest of the power he’d stored and formed it as best he could, trying to remember exactly what shape they needed to be. He could feel the beginnings of a question forming in Asriel’s mind, and moved to cut it off, positioning the magical force. Asriel only managed to breathe in before Frisk was rewarded with a lewd bleat as Frisk slowly eased the twin magical cocks into the boss monster’s mouth and rear. He could feel Asriel squirming, trying to say something around the force pushing into his mouth, his limbs flailing weakly at the bedsheets as the other one pushed his ass open and slowly, frictionlessly slid inside. 

Frisk had to take a moment. Even with the dulled sensations, it was a lot to process as the first magical length tickled the back of Asriel’s throat and the other came to rest deep inside of him, pressing up against the monster’s prostate with a force that couldn’t be ignored. Frisk wondered if Asriel appreciated that the invisible dicks were modeled after his own length. After all, it was the first one that had come to mind, given that Frisk was so familiar with it. 

Frisk laid back, content to let Asriel whimper quietly and squirm on the bed, looking at Asriel’s cock with a mixture of amazement and lust. It was glistening with lewd fluids, even untouched. Even completely stationary, being penetrated like this had Asriel… Oozing. Frisk grinned at the thought and laid back, examining one hand in the blue light as he cast around inside Asriel’s mind for more fun things to play with.

**

Well, this was embarrassing. Uncomfortable, too. Not so much the twin lengths currently inside him, Asriel was no stranger to that, although being caught thinking about being ‘filled with cock’ and then having someone grant your wish was a new kind of embarrassing hell Asriel would take months to live down. No, the discomfort was mental. Asriel could feel Frisk reaching out, rifling through his memories and thoughts as though they were files, obviously searching for clues as to how to proceed.

Asriel couldn’t decide what was worse. The invasion, or the secret hope that Frisk found more secret fantasies to act upon.

He shook himself, mentally, trying to muster up the energy to wrest back control. This entire situation was out of hand, and he’d been on the back foot for entirely too long. Frisk plucked the idea of a back foot neatly out of the air and regarded it, before tossing it aside.

Huh.

Frisk was adapting to this shared body experience entirely too quickly. His control was remarkable considering he was a rank ameteur, although in retrospect perhaps presenting the most determined human alive with a challenge like this was poor forward planning. If Asriel didn’t hurry, Frisk would really have him by the hopes and dreams, as it were.

Focusing on being appropriately concerned about this would have been a lot easier if he didn’t have a magical dick in both orifices. That was also uncomfortable, although they were possible to ignore because they were still. Asriel winced internally as, in response to being noticed, he felt his muscles flex against the force inside his ass, pulling it against his prostate and causing a fresh droplet of pre to leak down the front of his aching, untended cock. He swallowed dryly around the other force in his mouth, his finger-tips twitching with the desire to reach down and see to that aching need, but Frisk had his motor control almost entirely disabled.

“You know, you think a lot for someone with two dicks in them.”

Asriel groaned, although the magic dildo in his mouth pinned his tongue in place, and so externally it sounded a lot more like a lewd moan. Thinking out loud was a difficult habit to break.

“Well, I could always give you something else to think about. Feel free to suggest something while I go through your early childhood looking for blackmail material.”

Asriel could feel the thought forming. He desperately tried to think of something else. Anything else. Not even in his most private moments had he ever tinkered with magic in such an intimate way, but the temptation had haunted him for as long as he could remember and now he was thinking about it, damn it.

Frisk let out a manic chuckle. “That’s a cool idea, Az. I can’t believe you’ve never tried it!”

Asriel felt his own hand move, guided by Frisk, until his finger-tips hovered over his own cock.

No. No no no. Please no. If anyone found out, it’d be-

Oh god, he wanted Frisk to do it, so badly.

“As you wish, my Prince.”

Frisk dripped the magic down, and Asriel felt it roll over his flesh, thick and greasy. Everywhere it touched, it tingled, and then the sensations began to build. Asriel twitched on the bed, his toes curling, his breath becoming rapid pants, his other hand clenching at the sheets. Frisk reached down towards the twitching shaft and delicately dabbed the now freely flowing pre off of the tip, rubbing it between two of Asriel’s pawpads. It was vibrating, all on its own, suffused with the lewd magic of Asriel’s deepest forbidden fantasies. It kinda tickled.

The vibrations had spread throughout the fluid coating his length, causing Asriel to huff and struggle at the deadness Frisk had imposed upon his limbs, the boss monster fighting control of his hand away from the human and grabbing frantically at his own length, trying to match the sensations of the vibrations that has wormed their way into the deepest parts of his being.

It was overwhelming. Asriel arched his back as he started to reach his peak, already so close, the sensations building as-

Frisk pried his hand away from the pulsing need, the hand shaking as Asriel desperately tried to clench back down, his breathing ragged and interspersed with unintelligible moans as Asriel tried to plead and curse around the length in his mouth.

“Ah hah hah! How rude, Az.” Frisk’s mental voice echoed in Asriel’s mind. “Is that how the Prince is supposed to act, just rubbing one out in front of the Ambassador? Hardly.”

Asriel whimpered, stamping one foot weakly against the bed. Please, so close.

“Please, h-huh. Now you remember your manners.” Somewhere in the back of Asriel’s mind, he noted that Frisk sounded strained, as though he was also struggling against the ocean of lust and need that Asriel was drowning in. “If only you also remembered your patience, Az. It’s hardly becoming of royalty to snatch and grab at things, is it? A Prince should wait for the good things to come to them, and be grateful to receive them.”

Asriel screwed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the sound of his own desperate, high pitched whimpering. He’d do anything, just as long as he didn’t have to wait anymore. He needed this orgasm so much he could taste it.

“Anything?”

Anything. Just, finish it.

“Hmm. I want… A whole day like this. Me in charge, running your body, using your magic, and no fighting back.”

D-done.

“And! Another dream session. And I want to be the one in charge this time.”

Okay! Promise! Just, please!

“Oh, and I’ll be the one who makes us cum.”

The burning desire to jerk himself off was nearly causing Asriel to pass out. If his mouth hadn’t been being pried apart by the magical phallus, he’d have been grinding his teeth. Every muscle was twitching, his breath was unstable and rapid, and he was ready to scream or possibly cry at how badly he wanted release. Whatever Frisk wanted, he could have it, as long as Asriel could finally cum.

“Wonderful.”

Frisk reached out with one of Asriel’s hands and hovered it over his length, gently teasing the head with a pawpad. Asriel just let him do it, too tired to fight. He only let out a tired whimper when Frisk pulled the hand away, instead rubbing Asriel on the chest.

“What, did you think I was just gonna jerk us off? After all that? We’re a lot of things, Az, but simple isn’t one of them.”

Asriel didn’t know what was in store. He just wanted release.

“You’ll get it, but on my terms. Or maybe I should say, your terms. There’s one last thing I wanna try.”

Asriel felt another pulse of magic, and a familiar sensation swept over him. Oh no. You didn’t.

“I did.”

Frisk pulled out their soul, letting it hover gently in the palm of their hand. The light it cast blended with the blue flames, still merrily illuminating the bedroom. Asriel screamed internally.

“Frisk, no! There is no goddamn way that I’m letting you-”

“Oh hey.” Frisk poked the soul, causing Asriel to flinch and stop in mid sentence. “That’s adorable. There’s a little red heart in the middle of yours. That’s familiar.”

“...W-what, what are you talking about?” This was a remarkably abrupt segue even for Frisk.

“I’m certain I’ve read something with this in it, some comic. Reborn, I think? Honestly, thinking about it now, I thought that would have been where you got this idea from.” Frisk sounded distracted, a mind boggling achievement considering the circumstances.

“What kind of fucking comics have you been reading that have combined souls in them?”

“It’s actually pretty common for stuff involving you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you know. Done an internet search for yourself lately? You have quite the fan club.”

Despite everything, Asriel managed to feel horrified. “Oh my god there’s smut about me on the internet, isn’t there.”

“Duh. You’re hot, remember?”

“Oh my GOD you’ve read the smut.”

Frisk did the mental equivalent of a shrug.

“Frisk what the fuuuoohhhhh guhhhhnnnhhh. Mhmghneneh.”

Frisk giggled at Asriel’s reaction to him squeezing their soul. “That sounds like it felt good. It just kinda tingles for me.”

Asriel tried to collect his scattered wits. Even a simple squeeze had felt like being rubbed, massaged, fondled all over, inside and out. All of his fur was standing on end.

“Still, I can definitely get off like this. Maybe it’s duller for me because my soul’s on the inside? Ooh, can we do a Soul magic lesson after this?”

The sing song quality to Frisk’s voice was unbearable, as though he was having the time of his life. “F-Frisk, please… I promised, so just… I need it…”

“I could get used to you begging.” Frisk drew a finger along the soul in his hands, rubbing at the crease along the top and making Asriel’s back arch. “I’m gonna lick this, I think. Would you like that?”

God, yes. Anything.

“Is that any way to ask? Use your manners.”

Asriel mentally tensed up. This was the second time now that Frisk had complete control in the moment. He hated the words on the tip of his tongue. “P-Please…”

“Pardon? If you don’t impress me, I won’t let you cum.”

“Please! Frisk, anything you want, I’ll do it!”

“Beg for it.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake! I AM fucking begging you! Let me cum Frisk, please!”

Frisk responded by reaching out with Asriel’s long tongue. He hadn’t even noticed when Frisk had dispelled the magical force in his mouth, although it had apparently been added to the one in his rear. Frisk curled the tongue around the soul, bathing it in saliva. The sensation of wet, lewd heat assaulted Asriel from every direction, filling his senses and mind. The tongue coiled, pulsed, rubbed and twitched, squeezed and dripped. It was like being in a hot shower, the moistness like a steam as it invaded Asriel’s person. The muscle encompassing him, massaging him, felt alien in contrast with the dry fabric pushing against his back.

Asriel’s eyes rolled back, he held onto the bed for dear life with the hand Frisk wasn’t using, he arched his back and squirmed as the lewd wetness assaulted his very being, the sensation of orgasm merely a highlight in the ocean of sensations as the boss monster strained, soaking himself with jet after jet of cum. It landed on his belly, his chest, soaked his neck, splattered on his nose, and still it came, Asriel bleating and groaning as his climax slowly trailed off into a wet, sticky afterglow.

Frisk panted along with him, trying to recover. Despite his brave face and the layer of separation, he’d felt that, the shared orgasm enough to have the both of them seeing stars. He almost felt sorry for Asriel, with how intense it had been. The boss monster’s breathing had fallen into a deeper and more even rhythm, the magic sustaining the length in his rear had dissipated. He was clearly passing out, and Frisk could feel the weight of Asriel’s impending unconsciousness pressing down inorexably, coming to claim his consciousness as well.

This was probably why monsters considered this forbidden. If you could fuck yourself into a coma at any time, no one would ever get any work done.

The Soul fell out of Asriel’s limp hand and rested on the sheets. Frisk stared at it with Asriel’s eyes, even as they became hazy and unfocused, vaguely aware that they were still saturated in cum. Problems for later. For now, the bed was amazingly comfortable.

Frisk and Asriel closed their eyes, closer than they had ever been, their minds and souls intertwined.

**

“Goodness, brother. What a state you’ve left yourself in. I can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I?”


End file.
